Teen Titans SG
by buuthepowerfull
Summary: Teen Titans SG is about the second generation of Teen Titans. Sparrow, Crow, Singgy, and Changling must Defeat Blaze, a new enemy with a hidden past. Read'n'review please. X3


Chapter one: not so dangerous

Everything seemed calm in the bank of Jump city, that is until a teen about the age of 17 came in threw the revolving doors. The boy had on a red t-shirt and cameo pants he had light red hair and silver eye's his skin was pale and he had a semi tall and muscular shape.

"Ok everyone, you should all remain calm," he said. "I'm robbing this bank." Everyone just looked at the boy as if he was joking.

"Maybe you didn't hear me." The boy then snapped his fingers and a fire ball appeared in his hand and threw it at the wall which made a loud bang as it made contact with the concrete. "Get down on the Ground." He yelled. Everyone did as they were told and jumped to the ground with hands over their heads. The boy then walked over to the check out coach and placed a rather small burlap sack on the table.

"Fill it up please." He asked kindly. The check out man agreed and started to fill up the bag.

"Freeze" a Bank Guard decided to be a hero and pulled out his gun to the Boy. The boy turned his head to the cop then back at the coach.

"Tell me when you're done filling the bag." The boy said to the coach and he faced the cop. "I wouldn't do that if I were you buddy." Without warning the cop accidently pulled the trigger and shot the boy in the head and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The cop scared out of his wits because he shot a kid dropped his gun in fear. Then suddenly the boy stirred and got back up clenching his head.

"Ok that was very rude." As he removed his hand and reveals the flattened bullet in his hand and his head remaining unharmed. The boy then walked over to the cop, placed his hand on the cop's chest and threw him at the wall. A few people gasped and screamed and some remained calm trying not to get the boy's attention. The coach finished filling the bag.

"Um… s-sir, it's filled." The coach stuttered

"Hold that thought." The boy said as he walked over to the cop. The boy then kneeled next to the cop and patted the cop's face.

"Hey, buddy. Are you ok?" the boy asked. The cop just groaned, and slowly nodded his head.

"Good." Said the boy as he got up and walked over and picked up the bag with money.

"Thanks for your help; hopefully you'll never see me again." The boy said as he walked through the door, and started to walk down the street.

"Well that went better then expected." Suddenly a black wall appeared in front of the boy.

"You're not going anywhere." The boy turned around to see a group of teen super heroes.

"We'll look what we have here." The boy said dropping the bag of money. "Teen Titans SG." The boy looked at each of the hero's. One of them was called Crow, son of Raven and BB. His powers were similar to his mother's; Crow wore black jeans and a Blue hoddie with the hood up and covering his face, and he was the one making the wall. Next to Crow stood his twin sister, Changling. She has the same traits as her father, and the same personality, she wore a purple t-shirt with tight black jeans. Her skin was a lighter shade of green then her Dad's. Floating above the twins was Singgy, the daughter of Nightwing and Starfire. Her powers are like her mother's and she even wares a similar outfit but instead of purple it was red. She has a short temper and can get very scary when she's angry. And last is the Leader, Sparrow Son of Nightwing. His outfit is similar to the robin costume but instead of red and green the costume was blue and black.

"You're under arrest." Sparrow said

"Yeah not right now I'm kind of busy at the moment." The Boy says as he walks away, just then Singgy blocked his way, Changling turned into a tiger and growled at him, Crow's hands glowed with a black aura, and Sparrow pulled out his staff.

"You're not going anywhere." Singgy said. Changling then charged at The Boy, but he simply side stepped and she ran right passed him; the boy then grabbed her tail and threw her into a wall. Crow was about to cast a spell but the boy ran at him and grabbed his hood kneed Crow in the face. Sparrow then ran at the boy to do a power swing at him. The boy caught the swing with his hand and pulled the staff out of Sparrows hands and he tossed it aside. Sparrow then started to use martial arts on the boy. The boy blocked most of the moves but was hit a couple of times. Singgy then came down from the sky and shot star bolts at The Boy, While Sparrow was still nearby.

"Sis watch were your shooting!" Sparrow yelled. Singgy ignored him and continued to fire at the boy.

"Enough is enough." The boy said and then shot a large Fire ball at Singgy knocking her out of the sky.

"Changling NOW!" Sparrow yelled, Changling then turned into a humming bird and flew up high into the air right above The Boy.

"Oh what are you going to do? Poop on me?" The boy asked. She then turned into a brachiosaurus and started to fall. "Oh this is going to hurt." The boy said under his breath as Changling landed on him. A large cloud of rubble and dust formed and Changling stepped out of the crater.

"He didn't even see it coming." She said with a smile. There was a faint groan as a hand came out of the rubble and rocks.

"No way." Singgy said as the boy crawled out of the crater. The Boy stood up and cracked his limbs back into place.

"Ok not going to lie." The Boy said as he cracked his neck. "Dick move guys, dick move." Suddenly a flame formed in the boy's left palm. "But still not enough to finish me." He then threw the fire ball at Changling, but she turned into a squirrel and jumped out of the way. Singgy charged at the Boy head on. The boy then charged at her also. They collided into each other making a large bang as they battled it out in a game of push.

"You're pretty strong." The boy said to Singgy, "For a girl." That was the final straw for Singgy, as she kicked his legs out from under him and threw him at a building. The boy flew through the building and crashed into another one. The Titans ran to the location and stared in awe as the boy crawled out of the building and stood up.

"That's right…" the boy said whipping the blood from his mouth. "I can take anything you can dish out…" suddenly the boy passed out and fell to the ground with a thud. Changling walked up to the Boy and pocked him with a stick; the Boy was 100% out.

"Well it's not every day we fight a villain that lasted that long against us." Changling said, as Sparrow walked up to the knocked out boy, and checked his pulse.

"He's still alive." Sparrow said, "Let's take him back to the tower."

Later back at the tower

The boy woke up in a chair, he was in a small room and in the room with him was Sparrow leaning against a corner holding a folder. Sparrow looked up at the boy.

"Good you're awake." Sparrow said walking up to the boy.

"Oh you do care." The Boy said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Sparrow yelled. The boy remained unmoved. "I'm going to be asking you some questions and you better answer them."

"Ok fine by me." The boy said smiling.

Meanwhile in the center room of the tower.

Changling was playing video games on the huge TV while crow was meditating nearby, Singgy was waiting for Sparrow to come out of the interrogation room, and she was becoming impatient.

"How long is this going to take?" Singgy said aggravated.

"Well seeing that it took us an hour to just beat him I would have to say it's going to take a lot longer to get information out of him." Crow said, floating to the frig and pouring himself a cup of tea. Singgy groaned with boredom as she sat on the sofa with Changling.

"Don't worry Singgy." Changling said while still having her eyes glued to the TV. "Your bro will get him to talk." Just then Sparrow walked into the room.

"I couldn't get him to talk." Sparrow said. "All I got from him was his name." Everyone sighed.

"Well what's his name?" Singgy asked.

"He calls himself Blaze." Crow went to the computer and looked up his name.

"That's weird." Crow exclaimed.

"What is it bro." Changling asked hopping off the chair and walking to the computer.

"There's nothing in the criminal files about him." He continued to look around. "In fact his record is clean."

"So he's new to the whole criminal thing." Changling said.

"I guess so." Crow said.

"Did you get anything else from Blaze?" Singgy asked Sparrow.

"Not really, other than he's working for someone." Sparrow pointed out. "But he wouldn't tell me who." Suddenly the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Changling said. Crow started clicking on the computer.

"Blaze broke out." Crow said suddenly the computer blanked out. "And he's hot wiring the computers." Suddenly there was a large bang and they saw Blaze fly off using his flame as a form of jet propulsion. Everyone stared out the window watching Blaze get smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Mom and Dad are not going to like this." Changling said meekly.

Meanwhile…

Blaze walked into an old warehouse and he made sure he wasn't being fallowed, in his hand he had the money he stole from the bank and he checked it to make sure he had it all.

"Good, it's all here." Blaze said. He suddenly ran into a large figure. "Hey watch were your standing Block head." Cinderblock growled at Blaze as he walked passed Cinderblock. Blaze walked to the center of the large room and dropped the sack of money.

"Alright here's your money." Blaze said. "Now give me what I want." A figure walked into the light.

"Patients Blaze." Slade said picking up the money. "There are still 2 more things you need to obtain for me before you get your gift." Blaze rolled his eye's.

"I don't have time for your games old man I…" Suddenly Slade punched Blaze strait in the gut. At first Blaze didn't move, as he tried to fight the pain, but Blaze eventually gave in and fell to his knees clenching his gut.

"Never talk back to me boy." Slade hissed. "You will be working with Cinderblock on your next mission, do you understand." Blaze nodded as he slowly stood up.

"Good, now get out." Slade said as Blaze spat at the floor and walked out of the building. He started walking down the street to the city making his way to the end of the block as he stared at the stars.

"You sure know how to get yourself into big messes don't you Blaze." Blaze said to himself.


End file.
